Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-98.238.109.132-20120214034100
Ok so i have a story for final destination 6 (which wont happen ) But here it goes. Ok first of the characters who cheat death (Rebecca :The girl with the vison. David : rebecca's boyfreind. Kate :Rebecca's sisster. Sarah : Rebbeca's Best freind. Nick : Kates boyfreind. Greg: Just a student from their school. Cassie :Another student. Ben : Another student.Eric : David's brother.And lastly Mr.Dinberg : a teacher. So A High school is going to on a feild trip to a theme park (sound familiar) but go on a train .This takes place 5 months after the accident at the mongomery theme park (??) So they arrive at the train station as everyone get in line to enter the train Rebbecca ,david,kate , cassie,greg,Ben ,sarah,Nick,eric and Mr.Dinberg are sent to the last car thing from the train because there wasnt enogh room in the others and the others get in the ones before.So as they start moving Rebbeca and david are sitting next to each other while the others where standing holding normaly to the bar things after a few seconds they feel a bump from the front of the train and everyone gets uncomfortable when all of a sudden the train gets of the train track and everyone falls to the floor as the train begins to roll around the ground the train has 4 car thingsand the metal things connecting all four cars together break off and the cars are divided evenly 2 with 2 when that happens Greg falls twords the window of the train (Just like keven from fd3)And falls out then cassie falls back and hits her head against the glass (like wendy ) But actually dies from the hit as thenRebbeca And david try to stand up and hold the bar thing as the car breaks in half as all the others left in the same car as rebbeca fall away and then rebbeca hit out against the wall of the tunnel (at the point when the car thing breaks in half rebbeca falls out ) And when she wakes up she is on the ground looking at the bodies everywhere also disscovering that the cause of the accident was that there was a train that had aleady crashed who was in the front of their way..as all of a sudden shewakes up one more time to the momment that they all where in line about to get in the last car thing as she starts to scream and is able to cause a scene as Mr.Dingerg calms her down while the other students from her car thing stand watching her and then the train door closes and the train goes away as Ben begins to get angry because the train had left without them and begings to cuss as the teacher begins to tell him to be quiet as all of a sudden they hear a crash and and everyone begins to shed tears knowing that all the other students and teachers had died then 2 days later Rebbeca's mom tellsher and her sisster that they have to go to their cousins funeral has rebecca suprisinly ask wait is she talking about and her sisster tells her that their cousin's wendy and julie had died in the same crash they would have been in..As Rebbeca asks that they were never on their train and her sisster responds that they where in the other tain that had crashed befor theirs.. Later at the funeral Rebbeca goes into julie's room as they where very close and finds a diary as she begins to read it she sees that julie had written that her sisster wendy had paniced and said that their roller coaster would crash and that minutes later it did and then death would come after them soon later to disscover that the survivors began to die..As Rebbeca opens her eyes the screen goes black as greg's house is presented... Greg is shown in the bathroom brushing his teeth getting ready for bed as he goes in his room he turns on the ceiling fan which is very old and rusty as it shakes around over and over as greg turnes on his lava lamp he connects it to the electricity thing and goes to bed 2 hours later he wakes up to get a drink of ice water and brings it to his room and puts it next to the lava lamp later the cup begins to sweat like in final destination 3 in the tanning room and falls to the plug in part as the electricity goes wrong and the fans wires spark as it fallson greg on his head (Ps no splatter just a hit and dies)..The next morning Rebbeca passes by his house on her way to school as she says ther police all over the place as she parks her car and goes to ask what had happen and sees Gregs mother crying and his father tells her that greg had died ..Rebecca soons realises and remembers the diary asshe panics and runs back to her car when she goes to school she remembers that greg had died first in the train crash and that later cassie does.After she enters the school she goes u to cassie and tries to explain as cassie keeps ignoring her and warning her to get away.Later after school they all begin to exit the front entrance of the school and rebecca goeschasing cassie as cassie begins to walk back against the road saying to rebbeca that death is not after them when bang a school bus hits cassie and rebbeca begins to cry. Later that night she talks to her sisster and david as they belive her they ask her who was next and she explaind thay she was sepperated in the accident from them and doesnt know who dies next as everyone begins to get scared she says dont worry im not letting anyone else die.Later 2 days after Kate and Nick are on a date at the theaters waticng a film as kate begins to get scared as she remmebers about the whole death thing she confesses to nick what was happening as nick says that nothing is going to happen and continues watching the movie as kates gets upset she says shes leaving as she begins to exit the theater and Nick follows her outside as he begs her to stay and she says that death will come to one of them and that she cant just act like everythings ok ..So nick decides to take her home throughout the way he asks kate to explain to him was was happing as kate begins to tell him that she had already explained it to him, Nick just contiues saying that everything is going to be ok when all of a sudden (The tire explodes like kates car from final destination 2) and they go twords the oppistie way as a truck crashes into them killing nick but leaving kate injured in the hosspital.When rebecaa hears about it her perants and david go to the hospital as rebbeca asks kate what had happend she said she wasnt sure and that she cant remember the accident that well but that nick had died and begins to cry out tears rebecca and her perants begin to comfort kate. David is out side waiting as he sees sarha entering the hospitak pretty much yelling out that she had came as soon as she heard the news.David soon notices that sarah doesnt know whats happening and tries to explain it to her and she begins to laugh and say that sure it was creepy that 3 people died but that its just a covincidence ,as rebecca exits the room sarah gets up and hugs rebecca and says im sorry about the accident as rebecca replies that kate is ok..then david said i told her whats happining and she doesnt believe me with a sudden intruption from sarah saying please tell me u dont believe this crap.!Rebecca tells her then how does she explain about her having a vison and about the 3 deaths .Sarah just breaths and says fine wll have you told the others and david goes rushing outside while looking back and sayin i have to tell my brother and his freind Ben.As rebecca says to sarah well if my sister was sopposed to die now she wouldve died in the crash with nick which means that he isnt next and sarah says wait wasnt mr.Dinberg on the crash and rebecca says yes we have to tell him now.!David arrives at his house and calls for his perants but no one answers so he calls them through the phone and asks where eric was as they say that he is in a pool party at Ben's house .David hangs the phone and rushes to bens house.(BACK TO REBECCA AND SARAH)While in the car driving to mr.dinberg's house sarah asks how do u know whos next as rebecca says i dont know i was seperated in the crash away from you guys then sarah asks how do you die when all of a suddent rebecca stops the car and says I dont!.(Back to david)David finaly reaches bens house as he runs through the party looking for ben and eric but no sign of them so he goes up stairs had find ben dead in his bathroom with beer on the floor spilled alover the place and ben had hot his head against the bathroom toilet while bleeding down his neck!David panics and yells for help and runs downstairs and calls his brotheras he finally responds and says whats wrong and david says where are you as eric says that he is in the pool in bens party then david goes to the pool and says get out now when all of a sudden the sterio falls into the pool electrifing eric in the pool to his death then david begins to scream out erics name repeativly.(Goes back to Rebecca and sarah)Rebecca is on the front door step of Mr.Dinberg house sarah begins to knock and says open up as rebecca looks through the window she sees mr.dinberg deadon the kitchen floor with the whole room on fire as rebecca grabs sarah and pulls her away from the house as it explodes sarah says you saved me and rebecca says that means it skipped you and calls david as he angrly responded while driving and rebecca asks what happens and david said theyr dead both of them rebecca begins to ask him where he was as he says im on the train station and rebecca quicky says what! And he says my brother just died and i dont know what to do please i dont know what im about to do rebecca says dont do anything stupid im on my way as she reaches the train staiton she sees david about to jump infront of a train as she runs as fast as she can she manages to pull him out of the way and saysi saved u that means its over.1 daylater sarah is at her house and puts her umbrella against the wall in the jaccuzi room (or however u spell that) and goes to her room to change into her bikkini and when when she returns the umbrella falls in her way she slis over it stepping over buttons on the jacuzzi and slips into the jacuzzi when she tries to get out the jacuzzi top closes leaving her trapped in the water whitout able to breath or be heard until she drowns completly .As rebecca goes to her house sarah's perants open the door for her when she has a flash back of the explosion at mr.dingerg's house and notices that if she haddent pulled sarah away from the house she would have still survived because of the door pusing her back by the explosion so she realized that it wasnt her turn to die as she goes back to the moment where sarahs pernants invite her in and she quickly says where's sarah and they say in the jacuzzi room as he runs twords there as sarah's perants angrly chase her when she opens the door sarah had drowned and her perants when to get her out.4 months later david is going to his uncles house for the summer through a plane (on flight 181 no its not the same plane from the first one) And rebecca goes on a cruis shipwith her family for the summer.As sarah is watching the news in her suite she hears her sisster say that that she was going to the resturant place on the ship as she notices that her sisster had been close to her deat yet when she hears a sudden explosion from the ships kitchen and remembers her sisster saying she was going down around there as the boat moves back and forth she looks at the tv and notices that it said that flight 181 had elictricity problems and exploding simuler to flight 180 as she soon notices that david and and her sister died in the same time as the ship begins to fill with water she runs out through the lobby looking for her perants but cant find them so she runs to the ships deck and the ship begins to flip upsidedown as she holds the bars on the side of the boat her foots get stuck between the two bars and the ships sinks sinking her down just when she thought she would die her shoe falls off releasing her out of the water as she lays on a peice of a table as she sees bodies flowing up and one of them she sees her sister's body as she begins to cry she hears helicopters coming her way as the screen turns black. This took me about three hours so u better comment lol. Though im still very sad that the sixth instalment wont happen.